The invention pertains to access/security control systems. It has application in the protection of buildings, homes, properties and people.
Access control typically refers to electromechanical security products/systems that monitor and control access in and out of buildings or other properties. Often, an access control system utilizes third party software to communicate with electronic panels that authorize a door to open, lock, be held, or any other combination of events through the use of electronic control hardware that is physically attached to the door.
The panels (referenced above) that are utilized for this process are typically wall-mounted in a centralized area (communications closet, security office, telephone room, etc.). Regardless of where the panels are physically located, the panels are connected to a computer server that controls access to each door by authorizing individuals with proper credentials to enter the space.
Literally, there are hundreds of companies that manufacture access control software and each of them manufactures their own access control panel that is intended to be wall-mounted. These manufacturer's also sell separately the circuit boards that are in a typical panel/enclosure as a “board only” component (i.e. sold without the wall mounted panel).
A typical security integrator buys “board only” components and mounts them in enclosures (e.g., provided by the components manufacturer) for wall-mounting. This often takes many hours and after mounting it takes many more hours in the field to make all of the connections.
Additionally, typical access control panels, e.g., of the type discussed above, are not easily expandable. A security integrator traditionally wall-mounts further “board only” components and connects each of them to the computer server (referenced above). This is a time consuming and, often inelegant, solution, as it can result in an array of exposed cables and circuit boards.
An object of the invention is to provide improved access control panels and methods.
A further object is to provide such panels and methods as speed and lower the cost of installation.
A still further object is to provide such panels and methods as can be used with control boards from multiple manufacturers.
A still further object is to provide such panels and methods as can be used in an IT environment (e.g., a computer room).
A still further object is to provide such panels and methods as can be easily extended.